Safira
Safira é uma Gem que faz parte das Crystal Gems. Ela passa a maior parte do tempo fundida com sua parceira romântica, Rubi, sendo a fusão de ambas: Garnet. Ela apareceu fisicamente pela primeira vez no episódio "Libertador". Aparência Safira tem a pele azul-clara e cabelo longo que cobre sua testa e seu único olho. Ela usa um vestido régio inchado, que consiste em um tom azulado com luvas brancas. Seus lábios e estrutura facial é semelhante ao de Garnet. Safira tem pés que geralmente são escondidos pelo geodo que há embaixo de seu vestido.Guide to the Crystal Gems (Steven Universe) Sua pedra é na palma da sua mão direita e tem uma faceta triangular. Personalidade thumb|left|Safira congelando o ambiente por estar chateada. Safira é calma e paciente, raramente se alterando em situações de conflito. Em algumas situações, ela pode ser um tanto fria, como ela não deu muita importância a raiva de Rubi pelas duas serem enganadas. Algumas vezes, Safira acaba focando demais apenas no futuro que ignora situações que ocorrem no presente, como quando Pérola enganou ela e Rubi, onde Safira não estava dando tanta importância porque sabiam que elas iriam acabar perdoando Pérola. Quando Safira está emocionalmente abalada, ela acaba congelando o ambiente. Safira tem um lado amoroso, principalmente com sua parceira romântica Rubi. Quando estão separadas, Safira fica muito distraída, pois passa o tempo todo pensando em voltar a estar fundida com Rubi, assim como passa um bom tempo flertando com ela. Safira não se importa em sacrificar a si mesmo por um bem maior, como estava disposta a ter sua forma física destruída para poder acabar com a Rebelião. Designs História Passado left|thumb|200px|Safira sendo escoltada por suas rubis na [[Arena das Nuvens.]] Em algum momento, Safira foi feita no Planeta Natal e passou a servir Diamante Azul. Nos primeiros anos da rebelião, ela foi à Terra, escoltada por três rubis, para dar uma previsão sobre o fim da rebelião para sua diamante. Ao chegar, ela diz que as rebeldes iriam aparecer na arena e destruir a forma física de sete gems, inclusive a dela, e seriam capturadas em seguida, acabando com a rebelião. Ela sai de lá e para ao lado de uma de suas rubis e começa a conversar com ela, dizendo o quão bonito era aquele planeta. Neste momento, as rebeldes Rose Quartz e Pérola chegam na arena e destroem a forma física de seis gems, como estava previsto. Pérola aproximou-se de Safira e estava preparada para destruí-la, mas Rubi não aceitou aquilo e empurrou Safira antes de ser atingida, resultando na fusão das duas: Garnet. thumb|200px|Safira e Rubi dançando na floresta. Elas se separam em seguida. Diamante Azul se irrita pela previsão de Safira não ter se cumprido, Rubi assume a responsabilidade do que aconteceu, recebendo a punição de ser quebrada, mas Safira a salva de lá e as duas fogem para a Terra. Após uma breve discussão, Safira fica assustada por não ter certeza do que iria acontecer pela primeira vez em sua vida, se congelando no chão. Rubi a tira do gelo e a leva numa caverna, para protegê-la da chuva. Safira a agradece, revelando seu único olho, impressionando Rubi e consequentemente fez com que ela criasse fogo no chão. Elas fazem uma fogueira e comenta sobre como especial foi aquilo, Rubi comenta que aquela fusão foi diferente de todas as outras, onde ela sempre era uma versão maior dela. No amanhecer, elas saem da caverna e começam a cantar Algo Original. No final, elas começam a dançar na floresta e se fundem novamente. 1ª Temporada Safira fez uma breve aparição em "Jantar em Família", aparecendo sua silhueta durante a desfusão de Alexandrite. left|thumb|Safira presa em sua cela, cantando para receber ajuda. Em "O Retorno", Jasper separa Garnet com seu Desestabilizador de Gem, prendendo Safira e Rubi em celas. Em "Libertador", após se regenerar, Safira começa a cantar para Rubi achá-la, o que causou a ira de Jasper, que mandou que ela se calasse. Steven consegue localizar e libertá-la, ela o agradece e, em seguida, segura seu braço e eles vão até onde Rubi está. Elas se reencontram e se abraçam, resultando na fusão das duas, revelando a Steven que Garnet era uma fusão das duas. 2ª Temporada thumb|Safira conversando com Rubi através de Garnet. Em "Ficando Juntas", Garnet e Steven descobrem sobre as Gems Agrupadas. Após derrotarem uma fusão de antigas Crystal Gems, Rubi e Safira ficam inconformadas sobre o conceito do Planeta Natal sobre fusão, começando a conversar através de Garnet. Safira diz que a culpa não era delas, após Rubi dizer que isto foi resultado da rebelião, e que Rose não tinha como saber. Steven se assusta com aquela situação e chama por Garnet, fazendo ela retomar o controle. left|thumb|200px|Safira e Rubi discutindo sobre perdoar Pérola. Em "Peça Ajuda", Pérola engana Garnet para elas poderem se fundir e formar Sardonyx, reconstruindo o Cubo de Comunicações e fingindo que era Peridot que o reconstruía. Isso causou um grande impacto em Safira e Rubi, onde Rubi não queria perdoá-la, mas Safira queria. Safira achava que a raiva de Rubi era desnecessária, pois já sabia que uma hora ou outra elas iriam perdoá-la. Habilidades Habilidades Naturais *'Fusão:' Safira pode se fundir com outras gems através da sincronização. *'Regeneração:' Quando gravemente ferida, Safira recua para sua pedra e fica em um tempo determinado por ela por lá. Após esse tempo, Safira cria uma nova forma física. Fusões *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi para formar Garnet. *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi e Ametista para formar Sugilite. *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi e Pérola para formar Sardonyx. *Safira pode se fundir com Rubi, Ametista e Pérola para formar Alexandrite. Habilidades Únicas thumb|200px|Safira congelando o bastão de baseball. *'Criocinese:' Safira tem criocinese, que lhe permite criar e controlar gelo. Quando Safira fica emocionalmente abalada, ela acaba congelando o ambiente ao seu redor, como aconteceu com o quarto do motel em "Motel Keystone". *'Levitação:' Safira tem a capacidade de levitar por breves momentos, podendo também usá-la para cair com menos velocidade, como fez em "A Resposta". thumb|A super velocidade de Safira. *'Super Velocidade:' Safira pode percorrer distâncias com uma velocidade elevada, sem ao menos tocar seus pés no chão. *'Visão do Futuro:' Safira tem a capacidade de ver o futuro, que, na maioria das vezes, é infalível. Com tal habilidade, ela era muito valorizada por Diamante Azul, que a usava para ter previsões sobre a rebelião. As previsões do futuro de Safira acontecem caso ela não interfira em nada do que foi visto, como por exemplo, sua previsão do término da rebelião não aconteceu porque sua forma física não foi destruída por Pérola. Relacionamentos 'Rubi' thumb|200px|Safira beijando Rubi. Safira e Rubi mantém um relacionamento amoroso, sendo o primeiro casal de gems da série. Elas se conheceram há 5.750 anos atrás, quando Safira ainda servia Diamante Azul, onde Rubi salvou Safira de ser derrotada por Pérola e elas acabaram se fundindo, formando Garnet. Elas tiveram que fugir para a Terra, pois Diamante Azul queria quebrar Rubi por se fundir com Safira. Lá, elas decidiram ficar juntas e passaram a ficar fundidas em Garnet, que virou uma Crystal Gem dias depois. Elas já chegaram a brigar por terem opiniões opostas em relação a perdoar Pérola, em "Motel Keystone", onde Safira queria perdoar Pérola, mas Rubi não. Quando estão separadas, as duas não conseguem ficar muito tempo sem se falar e ficarem juntas, como visto em "Hit the Diamond", onde elas não conseguem prestar atenção no jogo de baseball por estarem flertando. 'Steven' left|thumb|200px|Steven libertando Safira. Assim como as outras Crystal Gems, Safira tem um grande afeto por Steven. Eles se conheceram pessoalmente em "Libertador", onde Steven libertou Safira, sem ao menos conhecê-la. Safira se sentiu culpada quando Steven culpou a si próprio pelos problemas que estavam havendo entre as duas, chegando a chorar por causa disso. Segundo Garnet, ela e Rubi já amavam Steven antes mesmo de terem se encontrado. 'Pérola' É desconhecida a extensão do relacionamento de Pérola e Safira. Ela ficou chateada por Pérola ter mentido para formar Sardonyx, mas acreditava que deveria perdoá-la porque era algo inevitável. 'Diamante Azul' thumb|200px|Safira contando sua previsão à Diamante Azul. Safira servia à Diamante Azul na época da Rebelião, sendo uma importante aristocrata de sua corte. Ela tinha muito respeito por sua superior, saudando-a como "sua diamante". Apesar disso, ela não demonstrou remorso por ter abandonado-a. Aparições 1ª Temporada *"Jantar em Família" (Desfusão de Alexandrite) *"Libertador" 2ª Temporada *"Cartas de Amor" (Mencionada) *"Ficando Juntas" (Mencionada e voz através de Garnet) *"Motel Keystone" *"Amizade" (Mencionada) *"A Resposta" (Flashback) 3ª Temporada *"Tacada Certeira" 4ª Temporada *"Know Your Fusion" (Cameo) *"Mindful Education" (Imaginada) *"Three Gems and a Baby" Curtas *"Nós Somos as Crystal Gems" *"Fusion" thumb|100px|Rubi e no momento em que [[Alexandrite, está se separando.]] Curiosidades *Foi revelado em "A Resposta" que Safira é uma Gem rara; *Safira fazia parte da corte de Diamante Azul, mas desertou para salvar Rubi de ser quebrada; *Apesar de seu nome ter sido traduzido para Safira no Brasil, ela foi chamada de Sapphire em "Cartas de Amor" e "Ficando Juntas"; *Safira aparentemente canta quando está com o medo ou triste, ou possivelmente estava cantando no episódio "Libertador" para que Rubi pudesse encontrá-la em uma cela da Nave de Peridot, uma vez que ela também cantou em "A Resposta", estando nesse momento, porém, feliz por estar ao lado de Rubi na Terra; *Safira, juntamente com Rubi e Peridot, são as únicas Crystal Gems que não possuem estrelas em suas roupas; *Como visto em "Motel Keystone" é revelado que ela possui somente um olho de corthumb|O único olho de Safira. azul, o que explica a razão de Garnet ter três olhos; *Em "Jantar em Família", é possível ver Rubi e Safira quando Alexandrite está desfundindo; *Em "Motel Keystone" é revelado que ela pode levitar; *Podemos ver que, quando Rubi ou Safira estão com raiva, há um descontrole de seus poderes e seu temperamento; *Ao contrário de sua parceira Rubi, ela esconde ou não demonstra raiva ou descontrole emocional relevante à sentimentos "pesados" ela tenta permanecer calma, mas ainda com raiva; *A pedra safira era venerada como a pedra da sabedoria, fidelidade e razão entre os antigos gregos; *Safira, Arco-Íris Quartz e Peridot são as únicas Gems que não apresentaram uma arma. Contudo, ela e Peridot são as únicas Crystal Gems que não são fusões nessa situação. *De acordo com Matt Burnett, Safira provavelmente não tem uma arma.https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/709559473069629440 *O livro The Answer confirma que, embora sejam extremamente raras, existem várias safiras. Galeria Referências en:Sapphire es:Zafiro Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:A a Z Categoria:Gems do Planeta Natal